wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Malabar
MALABAR Code by Forest. Belongs to Sby. Uh so I'm making a Pantalan sona!! Based off the Malabar Banded Peacock butterfly! And she has black scales because I want them so yeah TPJ SPOILERS AHEAD!! appearance Stop. SilkWings can have black scales. I'm living proof! Don't you dare say SilkWings can't have black scales around Malabar, because she could get really mad, and you don't want a mad Mal. She takes it as an insult, and she hates insults. Malabar isn't skinny, but she isn't chubby either. She weighs a lot, but most her weight is muscle, which you can see in her limbs and tail. She has her wings already, big beautiful butterfly wings that she displays with pride. She's had them a full year, and she loves them so much, especially after not having them for so long. They are reasonably close in shape to those of her namesake, as is her body shape. Her colours are really why she was named for the butterfly, almost exactly the same as the Malabar Banded Peacock, and something that makes her unique from the other SilkWings on Pantala. Dark green mainscales cover most her body, from her snout to her tail, to her limbs and talons, like grass after it’s cut. Atop these are her mostly unique black scales, as well as some pale brown scales, like dry mulch. This mulch colour also surrounds the green on her limbs, as well as the black top scales, and runs down her neck and back, the ones on her back in the form of spines. The things she’s proudest of, her wings, are light blue, with black, the biggest patch of black on her body, the same shades as those of her namesake. She has steel-blue eyes with a hint of lavender set into her snout, and two black horns, with mulch antennae personality We nailed the yogurt song *Weirdo *Loves inside jokes *Very random *Loves company *Obsessed with a lot of things *Great sense of humour but will also laugh at nearly anything *Feminist *Kind of rude to her mom without meaning to be *When she gets angry, she gets real angry *Huge sports freak, overly competitive *Occasionally too wiling to see the good in others, which has gotten her hurt in the past history What? Sorry, I was reading Malabar likes to say she hatched at the break of dawn, under the sunrise in the beautiful forest. It just sounds so aesthetic! The truth though, is she was hatched earlier than sunrise, in the earliest hours of the day, when the sky is still dark. There were no moons, a triple new moon. It’s what she believes is the reason for who she is. In her mind, the moons still affect non-NightWings, and she hold firmly to this belief. She grew up with no father, his identity a secret. She never had a father figure, but instead of looking for one, she just found several mother figures. This was because although she didn’t know exactly what it was like to have a father, she knew exactly what a mother was like, and she grew close to other mother figures. Telling others she had no father was honestly the hardest part of it. Everyone thought he was dead, or she was adopted, but she wasn’t. Growing up raised by just a mother wasn’t bad, she loved it. Once a nanny moved in to take care of her, becoming almost a second mom, she had two dragonesses to help her out with issues a father just wouldn’t understand. It was exciting to grow up on Pantala these days, with no threat of being looked down on by other tribes, no threat of being hunted by Wasp or taken over by the Othermind. It was the perfect world for a little SilkWing to explore. The dragonet grew up happily, the whole world her backyard. relationships HAHAHAHAHAHA andrena She can get pretty angry, but so can I, and she's AWESOME" Malabar really likes Andrena, despite the things that usually throw others off about her. She believes she's close enough to the hybrid that she sees the deeper side of her. She appreciates how protective Andrena is, and would equally protect her in any situation. She thinks Andrena is really cool, and really hopes Andrena considers her a friend in return. Alani "EEE I LOVE TREE DRAGONS" firefly “YASSS be weird and cringy with me please” quotes Some are me, some are Salad, some are both!! :DD "I fricking swear" "Yesman, noman, yoman, supman" "YOU MAKE NO SENSE" "Oh fridge. Wait why am I replacing a swear replacement...?" "Oh... oh... haha" "EXCUSE me you've never watched Brooklyn Nine-Nine? Are you insane?" "NO." ”I’m avoiding you, I stop laughing when I see you. I WONDER if I’m mad at you?” ”Wow they suck” ”I don’t know what the hell I’m doing!” ”Well now I’ve got a lot of openings for my birthday party!” ”REEEEEE” ”Bro. Chill.” ”Sorry, this book is just so good ah” trivia Oh my god. The ladle '''again'?'' *Has way too many weird nicknames *CANNOT run long distance at all *Would die for her best friend *Is canonly set in an AU after Wasp and the Othermind are defeated, but really timeline flexible *Loves pigs as animals but also loves bacon *Could never go veggie *NEEDS a cat **Or at least a dog *Reads wayyy too much but won't admit it *Never swears aloud but occasionally under her breath *Likes writing fanfiction/historical fiction/realistic fiction, or basically any kind of fiction *Has a close HiveWing friend and like four PoisonWing friends *Sh cannot dance *Likes drawing but sucks at it *Loves poetry *DETAILS MATTER FOLKS *Huge supporter of LGBT despite being straight gallery I am now dead. On this exact date, at this exact time, Malabar died. Download20190805133248.png|Malabar as a human by FISH MalabarCloud.png|Cute headshot by Cloud! Malabar Ref.png|Ref by Luna! Malabar.png|Jada coloured by me! E2ACC5FD-FBBA-4A45-8060-3527B215ACEA.png|Headshot by Lacey! Category:SilkWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Athlete)